


Fluffy Shots

by ScryProcion



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Caps... is Caps, Fluff, I put T cause I can't write kisses, It should've been a drabble LMAO, Jankos is unsure, M/M, Miky is the only one with a working brain... maybe, Multi, OT5, Rekkles is a worried troublemaker and YES I LOVE HIM OK?, Wunder is soft and clumsy too, You will be bored by the amount of Fluff, a lot of fluff, there is some alcohol, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScryProcion/pseuds/ScryProcion
Summary: Who needs to get drunk, when there's the chance of getting wasted with fluffy shots instead of alcoholic ones? ;)5 shots of pure fluff plus a very sentimental one.That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: G2 Esports Ensemble/G2 Esports Ensemble
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Fluffy Shots

**Author's Note:**

> ...the hell am I doing?
> 
> I guess it's a way to ask everyone sorry for the last work of mine. 
> 
> Thanks to my beloved wife, miss Fluffy_Red_Panda, for having the patience to edit my shit.
> 
> And to my amazing girlfriend Homunculi, for having beta reading the last part. (If you haven't read Tales of two Kings yet, RUN TO IT! I am serious, don't read my shit, read her masterpiece instead!)
> 
> Also, credits to Nirukee, for the last part (you inspired me that one!)
> 
> To all the people in the DreamServer, you're sunshines in my grey days <3
> 
> In the end, thanks to my girlfriend MissTired, for having read these worthless drabbles when I typed them in our DMs.

**Fluffy Shot No. 1** ~  _ Orange Juice _

"NOOOOOOOOOO" 

Martin has just entered the apartment when the desperate yell penetrates the air. 

He jumps back, frightened, a hand over his racing heart. 

"What the -'' He then murmurs, approaching the kitchen, which seems to be the source of the sound.

Once there he peeps through the door frame, still a little scared. As a matter of fact, the Swede finds Caps, reverse on the floor, crying. 

"Rasmus?!" Martin gulps, running to him. He kneels down, starting to shake his midlaner by the shoulders.

"Luckily you are here..." Miky whispers from the corner of the kitchen, from which he is eating his bowl of cereals, unbothered by the tragic situation in front of him. 

"What happened?" The ADC asks, hugging the midlaner tight. He finally understands it is nothing serious when the said hugs him back. Martin sighs in relief, glancing at Rasmus with a suspicious look, his heart still pumping hard.

"We ran out orange juice..." Jankos replies, shaking his head, "Keep cuddling him. I will be back.'' But the jungler, saying no more, exits the room. 

Still confused, Martin sits on the floor, petting the Dane’s hair gently while murmuring sweet nothings to his ear. He glances at Miky from time to time, but the detached support simply continues his breakfast. 

"I AM BACK!" The voice of Jankos breaks the calm silence and Caps' sniffs. The jungler arrives in the kitchen, out of breath.

"Here, Ras. I've bought you the orange juice!" Rasmus turns weakley at him, still sobbing a little.

Martin’s heart skips a beat at his adorableness.

“Look!” The Pole continues, “It’s fresh squeezed, I bought it at the bistro near the apartment…” 

The midlaner’s eyes bright and he immediately jumps inside Marcin's arms: "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you... I love you!" The Dane kisses the jungler all over his face. 

Miky growls from his corner, demanding Jankos's attention. Martin, smiling widely, stands up and reaches the Slovenian to hug him from behind, calming him a little with his soft caresses. 

Few minutes later, they're all on the couch, cuddling. Caps with a big smile and the large cup of orange juice in his hands, of course. Miky on Jankos lap, snuggled against him, and Martin laying his head on the support’s legs. The midlaner at the jungler’s other side, the latter hugging him with the arm that is not holding Mihael’s waist.

"Hey! What's up?" Wunder wonders, entering the room after finishing his morning raid. 

"Cuddles! And orange juice!" Rasmus exclaims excitedly. Then, the midlaner stretches his arms to the other Dane, demanding to be joined on the cuddling pile over the couch. The others giggle, and the toplaner, smiling, joins them. 

Not without kissing everyone goodmorning, obviously. 

That’s how Grabbz finds them, still thinking they’re practising.

But, after all, cuddles buff best buff, no?

**Fluffy Shot No. 2** ~  _ Chamomile _

"Martin, seriously, stop moving, why the fuck are you so agitated ?" The support frowns, hugging his ADC, which he is sharing the bed with, trying to calm him down with some rubs over his back. 

"But Miky... Where is Marcin? Why hasn't he arrived already?" The Swede murmurs, pouting and glancing at Miky with impossibly big eyes. 

"Aren't you the cutest?" Miky coos, pinching his teammate's cheek, laying next to him. 

"I... I can't sleep if someone is missing. What if he is hurt somewhere, barely alive?" Martin sniffs, cuddling against his support. 

From the other side of the Slovenian, Rasmus's face pops up: "What if he is already dead?" He wonders, his lower lip now trembling. 

"Wh-  _ Martin _ ! You scared him!" Wunder shrugs, hugging Rasmus from the midlaner’s other side, cuddling him between himself and Miky. 

"I am scared too, ok?" The ADC cries, hiding his face in the support's neck. 

“Go grab him some chamomile, what the fuck!” Wunder rolls his eyes, but he is only pretending to be annoyed. He is missing Marcin too.

"Babe, I am sure he is ok..." Miky tries, ignoring the Dane and ruffling the Swede's hair instead. "For how ok Jankos can be, of course!" The joke doesn't make the other smile though, only sniff a little more. 

"HERE I AM! Sorry for the delay, I was baking a cake for tomorrow's breakfast for all of my lovely boyfriends..." 

"MARCIN!" The Swede greets him, turning to him with heart-shaped eyes and spread arms, eager to be cuddled and comforted. Miky giggles, continuing to pet his hairs gently, and the Pole smiles at his name said in such a wholesome way, jumping in his ADC's hug. 

"You're here!" Caps chuckles, squeezing Rekkles and Miky to reach the jungler and pet his cheek, just to be sure he is alive.

"...what happened?" Jankos murmurs, barely able to breathe in Martin's tight hug. 

"They believed you were dead!" The toplaner shakes his head, the midlainer secured in his grip.

"You were late!" Martin justifies himself, blushing furiously. Marcin coos. 

"I am sorry. You can sleep now, I got you. I got all of you." The jungler reassures them. 

He exchanges a quick kiss with everyone before adjusting better in the bed. Martin doesn't lose his grip on him the whole time. 

A choir of "I love you" and "goodnight" follows. Then, they fall asleep. 

As the marksman and the two Danes are the firsts to fall asleep, Jankos is the second-last, sharing another reassuring kiss with his support, only after having checked his four boyfriends are all safe and comfortable.

Miky is the last one who finds his dreams, though. After all, the best of all dreams are around him yet, shaped as his boyfriends.

So, it’s never easy for him to want to part from such a beautiful reality to sleep.

**Fluffy Shot No. 3** ~  _ Vodka _

“The hell are you guys doing?” The support enters the kitchen, unamused to see his jungler and his ADC sharing giggles and kisses, making out, the former standing between the open legs of the latter, sitting on the counter.

They should’ve invited him.

“Nothing!” Martin chuckles, trying to hide the bottle of vodka he and the Pole are sharing, sipping directly from it. 

“Very mature, guys.” Miky shrugs, impossibly jealous.

Understanding the reason for his grumpiness, the others jump on him, squeezing him in an unwanted hug, the Swede on the front and the Pole from behind.

“Mikyyyyyyyy!” Jankos pleads, “We love you, don’t be mad!”

“Don’t be jealous, we love you tooooo!” The marksman follows, “We have enough kisses for you too if you waaaaant!”

“Weren’t you a wine type?” The Slovenian rolls his eyes, teasing the ADC. In response, the said chuckles.

“Yes, but this Polish guy has a bad influence on me!” Martin then explains. After it, he shares a hot stare with the jungler.

Miky tries to wriggle out the forced embrace.

“No, hey… Please don’t go…” Marcin whines, hugging him tighter.

“We’re nothing without you, Miky…” Martin moans.

The support crosses his arms: “You two better find a way to win me back!” 

Martin’s eyes sparkle. “I’ve an idea! Do you want some vodka?” 

The Slovenian shakes his head in denial, disgusted.

“Oh, come on!” The Swede begs.

“Nope. No way I will ever like that shit!” Miky replies, firm.

But Martin, challenged, takes a sip from the bottle, without swallowing. He captures Mihael’s chin with his fingers, making him raise his head until the point in which it lays upon Marcin’s shoulder, still behind him. Then, he comes closer to the support, rubbing his lips against his ones, asking the permission to kiss him.

Cursing Rekkles's charm, Miky shyly nods. Martin kisses him, letting the alcohol flow from his mouth to the Slovenian’s.

As if the warmth from the hot kiss isn’t enough, the burn inside Miky’s stomach a few moments later caughts him off guard. His head begins to spin. The support has to hold on Martin’s biceps to not fall, unbalanced.

“Hey, I wanna try that too!” An eager Rasmus has entered the room, bouncing on his feet, impatient for his turn.

“Come here then…” The jungler teases, taking a sip of vodka too.

And with that, the team discover how badly their midlaner and support hold their alcohol.

The answer can be summarized in the following scene, in which the two of them sing ‘My heart will go on’ at the top of their voice, swearing eternal love to their boyfriends.

They even start to dance clumsily all over the living room, stumbling and shouting how much they’re in love.

“The fuck have you done?” Wunder, in disbelief, can’t stop staring at the drunk duo.

“Uhm… We only made them drunk from kisses!” Jankos laughs.

“Aren’t they adorable?” Martin coos.

“They will kill you two tomorrow… Miky especially!” The toplaner sighs, but he is grinning.

In the end, the next morning, the hangover duo demands an extra dose of cuddles to cope with it.

But was it that bad?

**Fluffy Shot No. 4** ~  _ Coffee _

“Again, again!” Rasmus claps his hands, his childish inner side displayed at its best.

“Ok, ok, close your eyes!” Wunder giggles, taking another spoon of ice cream from the bowl from which he has fed the midlaner for the past half hour.

But this time, instead of bringing it to Caps’s mouth, he eats it. Then, he quickly takes a spoon of the black coffee left from the breakfast, and feeds the midlaner with that.

Rasmus’s expression at the bitter taste replacing the awaited sweetness of the ice cream is priceless.

“Bleah!” He exclaims, running to wash his tongue with top water coming from the sink. “What was that?” He cries, betrayed.

“Coffee!” Wunder teases, caressing his cheek, “Sorry love, that was so well served…”

But Rasmus’s face drops. 

“MARTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!” He shouts, “WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!”

“Why are you shouting, I am here, what -”

“Not you. The other Martin!” Rasmus, worriedly, begins to walk back and forth. 

“Ras? Have you called me, sweet creature?” The ADC arrives, frowning.

“Martin, this is a disaster,” Rasmus runs inside his arms, “Wunder gave me some coffee!”

“He did WHAT?” The Swede panics, “Oh no. Oh no, no, no. How much time have we left?” He asks, stroking his hairs.

“I don’t KNOW!” Rasmus replies, his voice tone surprisingly loud.

“Oh no, you’re starting shouting already, it’s happening!” Martin shrieks, hugging the midlaner. 

“Uhm… What?” Wunder is very confused.

“Don’t you know the effect that coffee has on Ras?” The marksman wonders, terrified.

“N-No?” The toplaner is now a little concerned.

“I’ve never drunk it after… The INCIDENT!” Rasmus explains, stepping back from Martin and starting jumping excitedly all across the kitchen.

“Yes, and there was a reason why I’ve forbidden you to… Oh, god, please save us…” The Swede looks up, praying.

“But what is the problem? It’s only coffee!” Wunder blinks.

“Oh, but the problem is the mixture of Rasmus  _ and  _ coffee!”

And if the toplaner has thought that was an overstatement from his ADC, he has to change his mind when Rasmus, in order:

Rushes to the living room, knocking out poor Jankos, who’s only mistake was being on the midlaner’s enthusiastic path.

Jumps on Mihael, making the both of them falling on the floor, kissing him all over his face, his energy running wild.

Smashes (more or less) scrims, ending 10/10/10 in every game, with an even more chaotic style than usual, calling the wildest plays.

Never stops talking the whole day, both on and off the Rift, causing a headache to everyone.

Asks for attention every second of the day, was it for a kiss, for a hug, for - uhm, more intimate touches.

Climbs every surface (and boyfriend) he encounters, shouting produdly once at the top of it.

Pours over every piece of furniture he has the occasion to touch.

Breaks two glasses and one dish. And Grabbz’s patience, but, well… Nothing different than normal.

Sings “Rekkles with my heart” out loud every five minutes, making sure to deafen everyone with the refrain.

Gains flustered reprimands from everyone.

Ignores it.

Tries “The Floor is Lava” challenge between one scrim and another, since he was left unsupervised and he was bored. RIP team’s meal once laying over the dining table.

“And that’s why”, Martin murmurs, holding Rasmus forcefully on his lap, the midlaner still energetic as if it hasn’t passed the whole day, “We don’t give coffee to Rasmus.”

“So, what have we learned today?” Jankos asks, helping Martin to make Rasmus stay still. Miky tries to help by distracting him with kisses, but his lips basically hurt for how much the midlaner has kissed him during the whole day, and the others have the same problem.

However, slowly, the Dane starts to calm down, exhausted.

“I am not the most responsible boyfriend, ok, ok, SORRY!” Wunder finally admits, exasperated. 

And that’s how coffee has been banned from G2’s apartment forever.

**Fluffy Shot No. 5** ~  _ Hot Chocolate _

Jankos comes back from the streaming room, finding the rest of the team spread all across the living room. 

Nonetheless, he decides to sit on his ADC, sitting on the couch in the middle of his support and his midlainer. 

He goes for it, trying not to show his fear of refusal.

But Martin, smiling at him in a goofy and shy way, only hugs his waist with an arm to prevent him from falling off his lap, blushing a little. 

Despite all of the confirmations he has given him already, Marcin is always amazed by the fact that the Swede can love someone like him.

"Do you know that void you have inside when you need to be loved?" The Pole murmurs, gaining the attention of everyone else in the room. 

Martin's watery eyes stare at him, pinning him. In addition, he can feel that his other boyfriends are staring at him, too.

"Yeah, well... Me neither, cause I've been so lucky to have all of you guys." The jungler finishes, kissing the ADC on the lips. The latter moans happily, and answers to the kiss, delighted.

Immediately, Rasmus sneaks in between their hug to gain cuddles from both of them. 

"...You only wanna watch porn together, admit it!" The grumpy toplaner murmurs from the armchair next to the couch. 

They all chuckle after that. 

But, afterwards, Wunder stands up and goes away, only to return a few minutes later with a tray with five cups of hot chocolate upon it.

“What is this for?” Miky wonders, taking his cup, amazed by the gesture of the Dane.

The other shrugs, “Sometimes, it is difficult to express how much I love you. So… Maybe this shows it better?” He blushes, causing his boyfriends to coo warm-heartedly.

Marcin, laughing awkwardly, leans towards the flushed Dane, asking for a kiss. The other meets his lips half-way, the jungler still sitting on the ADC’s legs. But, instead of a soft and innocent kiss, the toplaner eagerly deepens the kiss, cupping Jankos’s cheeks with his hands, an invested attempt to show his devotion to the Pole.

Judging by Marcin’s expression after they part, swallow lips and amazed eyes, it worked.

In the end, they wind up tangled together, all the five of them, in the amazing and big bed in Caps' room (he hates to sleep alone, ok? He needs to be held. So, Carlos gifted him a king size bed, annoyed by the complaints). 

All wrapped and snuggled around Jankos, their unsure jungler. 

Making sure he knows how much he is loved.

**Bonus Fluffy Shot** ~  _ Champagne _

“Cheers!” The five of them exclaim, raising their glasses, their happiness spreading all around.

They all think different things while meeting their glasses in the middle.

_ “To the bunch of people that makes me feel worth it.” ~ Wunder _

_ “To the boyfriends that heal my wounds, giving me success and love.” ~ Jankos. _

_ “To the ones who like everything about me, even finding me cute! How lucky am I?” ~ Caps. _

_ “To the team with which I can be my true self.” ~ Rekkles. _

_ “To the idiots I love, even if I can’t rationally explain why, they’re so hopeless...” ~ Mikyx. _

But the love they share?

It’s the same.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can leave a comment, I will be so pleased **
> 
> Let me know your favourite one <3
> 
> Wanna join the DreamServer? Please ask!


End file.
